


Not my Bellas, you Bitch!

by weirdcrappystuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdcrappystuff/pseuds/weirdcrappystuff
Summary: Bellas as Hogwarts students auMainly Beca being protective over her girls





	1. Auror?!?!

Beca Mitchell was running down the corridor, panting furiously. It was obvious that she had just woken up and got ready within two minutes. Her Gryffindor tie was hanging loosely around her neck, her shirt only half tucked-in, her hair wasn’t combed and her robe was falling off her shoulders.

She went to the seventh floor, walked past the hidden door three times and opened the then visible door. As she had expected, the Bellas were there staring at her, Aubrey shooting invisible daggers from her eyes. The head girl practically marched towards her, and roughly tightened her tie.

‘Late two days in a row, Mitchell. More cardio for you, and tuck your shirt in properly.’ the blonde said, walking away to the piano. Beca made a face to her back, earning a small giggle from her girlfriend. She smirked and went to sit by the brunette, tucking her shirt in as she walked.

‘Where were you?’ Emily asked curiously, playing with her black and yellow tie.

‘Working on a mix, didn't notice how late it was.’she replied with a yawn.’No way, it's not done yet, Em. Be patient.’ she added as the younger girl’s eyes lit up, opening her mouth.  
The girl pouted and slumped into the chair, causing the Gryffindor to chuckle. She leaned in to kiss the taller girl, who happily responded.

‘Alright witches, rehearsal starts in one minute!’ came Aubrey’s voice, startling the two girls. The kiss broke, and Beca turned to see Aubrey smirking at them. She glared at the Slytherin as she got up and headed to the piano along with the other Bellas.

Two hours later, the group of girls were sitting at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table, having breakfast. It is really usual for students from different houses to sit together now, the war really had changed a lot of things. They were laughing at a joke Flo said when Jesse Swanson, the head boy ran up to them and whispered something into Aubrey’s ear. The other girls watched curiously as her eyes widened and quickly excused herself.

‘What was that about?’ Amy thought aloud, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. The Bellas immediately started talking over each other, their theories getting more and more bizarre. Chloe suggested something about important ministry work while Stacie went for a more sexual approach. It was quickly crossed-out, of course, as they all agreed that their captain would never go for someone like Jesse. Suddenly, Lily stood up, causing the girls to stop their discussion. 

‘The golden trio.’ she whispered. Everyone, except Emily, who was sitting next to her looked confused as they didn’t hear anything.

‘WHAT?!’ the youngest of the group squealed with excitement, grabbing Beca’s hand so hard it hurt.’Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god…’

‘What did you say?’ Chloe asked, clearly curious and confused.Lily let out a sigh before repeating herself, a little louder than before. This time, the Bellas all caught it and gasped. Lily is really good at Divination, and it has been a common knowledge for the girls to believe in them. Just as they started panicking, a loud voice came from the doors of the great hall.

‘Students! We have some guests visiting today. Please welcome Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter back to Hogwarts!’ The headmistress, Professor Mcgonagall said as the heads turned, gaping at the visitors.

The three legends were standing at the door behind Professor Mcgonagall, smiling. Aubrey and Jesse were accompanying them as well.Lily was right again. The students all stood up and clapped, cranking their heads to take a better look at their idols. 

‘Mr.Potter you are my idol!’ ‘My parents are alive because of you!’ ‘Welcome back!’ Chaos was starting in the hall, as students all excitedly left their seats to get closer to the trio.

‘Ouch!’came Emily's voice from Beca’s side. The small brunette turned to find her on the floor, grabbing her ankle.’I think I twisted it, Beca. It hurts! Ow!’ Bumper Allen ran past them, hitting Emily's head in the process. He smirked at them and mouthed ‘loser’ as he went on his way.

‘Colloshoo!’ an angry voice shouted. Bumper’s shoes stuck on the floor and he landed face-flat on the floor. Everyone turned to see Beca standing protectively in front of Emily, wand raised and teeth clenching.  
The bully got up with a huff and raise his own wand, sending a hex to the girl who blocked it with ease. With one swift motion, she disarmed her opponent and dangled him up in the air by his ankle.  
The hall was silent with shock for a few seconds before someone started clapping. Professor Mcgonagall looked around disapprovingly, only to find Harry Potter being the one.

‘Liberacorpus.’ she mumbled with a frown. Bumper came crashing down to the floor at once. ‘Mr. Potter, this is not the place to clap.’ the witch said sternly.’And Miss Mitchell. What you have done is unacceptable, no matter how well you did it. You will now head to my office and I will join you later.’ Beca sighed as she walked towards the door, head held down and shoulders slumped. 

‘Wait.’ Beca looked up and turned to see Harry Potter standing in front of her. ‘Have you ever thought of being an Auror?’ he asked. The Gryffindor just stood there, dumbfounded. She couldn't believe that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, the person who saved millions of people was talking to her, asking her if she wanted to be an Auror, one of the most challenging jobs in the wizarding world.

‘Yes! It's her dream to be one!’ Beca looked past the wizard’s shoulders to find Emily being hoisted up by Chloe, beaming. She quickly mouthed a ‘thanks’ at her girlfriend, receiving a wink.

‘Yeah, it's my dream job.’ she said bashfully.

‘Splendid! You will be a good one. I will be expecting you at tryouts in a few years?’ the head of the Auror Office asked hopefully.

‘Yeah, I guess. I mean, sure!’ the small brunette said excitedly. Harry Potter gave her a smile and nodded, signalling her to go on her way. She took one last look at the remaining trio and saw Aubrey wearing a proud smile beside them. The rest of the group also gave her matching expressions, even Professor Mcgonagall.

She turned and ran out of the hall, feeling like she was on cloud nine. She may be in trouble, but her dream as an Auror has never felt so real. It was totally worth it, even if she received a howler from her father the next day.


	2. Auror?!?! 2

‘OMG GUYS!!!’ an excited Emily squealed as she ran into the great hall, capturing the attention of some students. She slid onto the empty seat beside Beca, leaning on the table with a beaming smile on her face.

‘Okay, Em. What’s got you all hyped up?’ Beca said with a smile, her girlfriend is just so adorable. She is even more cuter than a puppy.

‘Harrypotteriscomingbacktoholdadadaworkshop’ the girl gabbled, earning confused looks from the group of girls. She scratched the back of her neck sheepishly before repeating at a normal speed. ‘Harry Potter is coming back to hold a DADA workshop, guys.’

‘WHAT?!’ ‘OMG!’ ‘You're kidding!’ the group of ‘misfits’ erupted, startling the eating students. The Bellas ignored them, shutting up and turning to Beca at the same time in a way that's almost creepy. Beca was silent the whole time, eyes widened with shock.

‘How do we sign up?’ the tiny brunette asked with an excited grin after moments of silence. The Bellas all cheered as they ran after their youngest friend out of the hall. They were really loud, but the students are all used to it by now.

 

‘Wands at the ready, 3 2 1, Expelliarmus!’

It was a month after the announcement, and Harry Potter was in the great hall instructing students along with a few experienced Aurors. A few wands flew out of their owner’s grasp onto the floor with a click. He nodded in approval, walking around and adjusting the students’ movements. 

On his last visit, he saw exceptional talent coming from Beca Mitchell and knew at once that she would make an awesome Auror. He was even more excited when he realised that her dream was to be one. He wanted to know more about the girl, to see how much she can really do. Hermione, as always, came up with an excellent idea. What better way to test a student’s ability than holding a DADA workshop?

The war had changed a lot of things, including the way of teaching DADA. First Years are now required to learn basic defence spells, so most of the students who joined the workshop are not bad at all, without the need to form a secret defence class taught by a student and hiding it from a toad-like face devil who is obsessed with cats and pink. Aubrey Posen, Jesse Swanson and a few others all did well, but Beca stood out the most. She was quick and knew every spell like the back of her hand. 

‘Alright, everyone. Time is running out but we have just enough for a little duelling. Beca? Would you like to do a friendly battle with me?’ he asked kindly as he looked at the petite brunette in the eye. The girl was frozen for a second, probably too shocked to do anything. She was then pushed up by a taller brunette by her side who was practically bouncing with a proud smile on her face.

‘I suppose you are clear with the rules?’ Harry asked and nodded when he received a small ‘yes’ from the girl.

‘Stupefy!’ ‘Protego!’ ‘Confringo!’ ‘Levicorpus!’ ‘Incarcerous!’ ‘Petrificus Totalus!’ ‘Protego!’

The crowd of excited students watched with their mouths agape, eyes shifting back and forth, completely engrossed in the intense battle.

At last, with one last ‘Expelliarmus’ coming from the experienced Auror, Beca’s wand flew out of her hand. Both of them were panting and sweating, wearing matching grins on their faces. They bowed to each other to end the duel before the girl went to retrieve her wand.

The audience went crazy. They were screaming and cheering and clapping and even jumping around in enthusiasm. They were hyped. Ever since Beca totally kicked Bumper’s ass at Harry's last visit, they gained a lot of respect for the mysterious Gryffindor. They never knew the reason she got into Gryffindor, for she never showed any trace of bravery. But everything made perfect sense then.

‘Alright, everyone. Time is up and I'm really sorry to say that this is the end of the workshop. Practise those spells often and you should know it well.’ Harry said apologetically, causing the young wizards and witches to sigh in disappointment. They started to pile out of the hall, including Beca and her friends.

‘Beca? Can I talk to you for a minute?’ the legendary hero asked, making the witch stop in her tracks. She faced her friends for a second, who quickly pushed her back in the hall and left giggling and wiggling their eyebrows.

‘Yes, Mr.Potter? Can I do something for you?’ the brunette asked as she fiddled with her tie nervously.

‘Tell me honestly, Beca, do you really want to be an Auror?’ he looked into her eyes seriously. The other Aurors had finished tidying up and came to stand behind their boss.

‘Yes, sir. I’ve dreamed about being an Auror since I was small.’ she replied with confidence.

‘Well, then. I have some good news for you.’ he smiled. ‘You have shown amazing talent, and you will be a magnificent Auror. I am now offering you an internship at the Auror Office this Summer. Are you up for it?’

‘Are you serious? Don't joke about this, dude.’ the girl said in disbelief. She squealed excitedly when Harry nodded with a chuckle, ‘YES! YES! I'm so down for it, so down!’

‘I’ll see you this Summer, then. I really look forward to see what you will achieve.’ he grinned proudly as he left with the other Aurors, who looked just as happy as he was.

 

Normally when people get offered to an internship by their hero, they would imagine how it will go, but all Beca could think of is how the Bellas will react to this news.

‘I can't wait to see their faces.’ she thought as she ran to the Room of Requirement, where her fellow friends are waiting for her. ‘It's going to be awesome.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr: weirdcrappystuff


	3. 'The Rockers'? more like 'The Dummies'

It was another normal school day, and Beca Mitchell was sitting at corner of the Gryffindor common room, completely engrossed in the potions book opened in front of her. The seventh years have an extremely important potions test tomorrow and Beca must pass it in order to be qualified to be an Auror. 

‘The Draught of Living Death is an extremely powerful sleeping draught, sending the drinker to a deathlike slumber. It’s effects are similar to suspended animation...’ she mumbled under her breath as she tried to remember all the information shown in the book. She was on fire, and everyone who knew her will never dare to disturb her at this stage. Amy once did and got her eyebrows turned into red permanently (she now wears makeup to cover them up). However someone didn’t know or didn’t care enough about the incident, as they sat around her, one of them closing the book.

‘What?’ the girl hissed angrily. ‘You better make this fast and let me get back to revising or I’ll not hesitate to hex the hell out of you all.’

‘Geez, you really are feisty, aren’t you. And you should have better attitude than that if you want to be allowed in our group.’ a muscular boy said with a smirk. The other three boys and two girls all nodded with agreement. Three of them were from Slytherin, two from Gryffindor and the last from Ravenclaw.

‘Your group? Who wants to be in your group? Now leave me alone before I hex you.’ Beca rolled her eyes and glared at them, opening her potions book again. The same boy slammed her book shut, looking a bit angry this time. He stood, towering over the small brunette as he crossed his arms trying to be intimidating.

‘Don’t you know who I am?’ he asked challengingly. When she shook her head, he let out a huff and raised his voice. ‘I am Alferd Kester and I’ve got girls sending me heart-eyes everywhere I go and my father is friends with the minister so think carefully before you give me a reason to hate you.’ 

The thing is, Beca knew these people. They were the most popular students at Hogwarts, and called themselves “The Rockers”, pretty stupid if you ask her (just don't point out that she calls herself a Bella). Alferd Kester, Pieter Karmer, Kommissar, Carissa Brooks, Morris Lewis and Wallace Houston. Bumper Allen was previously in the group as well, but got kicked out when he failed to humiliate Beca. She assumed that they wanted her to fill his shoes. However, even though she knew how much trouble she would get into if she offended those spoiled brats, but she just couldn't care less. They have angered her, and they better be able to take the consequences.

‘Stupefy!’ the small brunette shouted as she pointed her wand at the leader of the group. He fell back with a painful yell when the light hit him, his face scrunched up with pain. His friends all ran to his side as he dramatically let out more yelps and curses.

‘You better back off or next time it will be much more worse.’ Beca coldly said before grabbing her book and stomped to her room. Those jerks should never have bothered her, they didn't know what they're up against.

 

‘Emily, babe, tell me what's wrong. Please.’ Beca was alone in the Room of Requirement with Emily, who was wiping her eyes furiously. The Hufflepuff shook her head harshly and attempted to push past her girlfriend to get to the door. The Gryffindor, although small, was extremely strong, so her attempts were useless.

Emily started distancing herself from Beca a week ago. There were no morning kisses, no ‘babe’ calling, no PDA. At first, she thought it was because of the stress from the younger girl's O.W.L.s, but she seemed to be ONLY distancing herself from Beca, which was very odd. So, she decided to confront her about it and most likely apologize for whatever she did to upset the girl.

‘Come on, Em. Look, I'm really sorry for whatever I did, okay? Please don't be mad at me. But you have to tell me what's wrong so I can correct it.’ the older girl desperately said as she held onto her girlfriend, who was openly sobbing at that point.

‘Are you *sniff* only dating me *sniff* because *sniff* you pity me?’ Emily sobbed, she sounded so devastated and Beca’s heart broke at the sight. 

‘No! Of course not, Em. You're the sweetest and kindest and the most perfect person I've ever met! Why would I ever date you because of that? I date you because I love you.’ she blurted out without any hesitation and failed to realize what she had said.

‘Really? You… you love me?’ the taller girl softly said, her voice trembling with disbelief and possibly hope.

‘Yeah! I mean, who wouldn't? You literally come from heaven. You are everything I ask for.’ the shorter said. She was fully aware of what she had said by then. It was the first time she said ‘I love you’ to Emily. This definitely wasn't how she imagined it to be, but it did work, as the girl broke into a huge grin and blushed.

‘I love you too.’ Emily giggled. ‘I'm sorry for assuming things.’ The Gryffindor shook her head with a relieved smile, glad that she made her love clear. She was definitely worried about where the Hufflepuff got the idea, but now was just not the time.

 

It was just another normal day when Beca found out the reason. The Bellas just finished practice, and it was Emily's turn to grab the seats. She quickly left them packing up and ran down the empty corridor on the seventh floor. The Bellas all followed suit after clearing out the room, chatting about the most random things.

They were walking down the stairs to the third floor when they heard it. A muffled scream and some loud laughs. Being such a nosy bunch, they curiously walked to the source. What they found was totally the last thing they had imagined.

Emily was sitting on the floor with a few students towering over her. They were laughing at something, one of them playing with Emily's wand in his hand. The youngest Bella was on the verge of tears. Her lower lip was quivering and her eyes were shiny. None of them noticed the group of angry, protective Bellas behind them.

‘GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARDS!!!’ shouted Beca as she marched towards the bullies, causing them to turn their heads in alarm. They were ‘The Rockers’. Of course. Everyone with brains would know that they take revenge very seriously. They couldn't hurt Beca with magic, so they had chosen to hurt the person she loved most. 

‘The Rockers’ at least had the decency to look afraid. Alferd’s face paled when he saw the group of fuming girls. He quickly dropped Emily's wand and motioned for his friends to run. But who was he kidding? He had no chance of escape.

‘Immobulus!’ the feisty brunette shouted with her wand raised. Alferd and his fellow friends all froze, unable to move a single eyebrow. She turned around and was relieved to see Stacie hugging Emily tightly as she sobbed into her best friend’s shoulder. At least she was safe. She turned back to ‘The Rockers’ and gave them a smirk which clearly said ‘I'm not going to reverse my spell. You'll just have to wait for someone to walk past this hidden corridor on the third floor’. 

‘Come on, let's go before we miss breakfast. Cardio tired the hell out of us.’ Beca said softly when she reached her friends. They quickly got the memo and knew that it’s not their place to talk, they trusted Beca with Emily. The young Hufflepuff pulled away from her Ravenclaw friend and wiped her eyes. She mumbled a small ‘thanks’ when Chloe handed her her wand.

 

Later that day, when the couple was finally alone, Beca popped the question that both of them dreaded but knew it was essential.

‘Those jerks… that wasn't the first time they bullied you, right? Was it them? Who told you that I dated you only because I pity you?’ she said as she nervously tapped beats on her thigh. She felt her anger building up again when Emily nodded, tears threatening to spill from her beautiful eyes. She knew it was them all along, but reality crashed into her hard when the love of her life confirmed it. She got up abruptly, making the younger girl jump in surprise. Her whole body shook with fury as if she was bomb counting down the last few seconds before the explosion. She has never felt so angry before. Not even when she saw Emily being bullied. The past few weeks must have been hard for the young Hufflepuff and what girlfriend was she for not noticing anything?

‘Babe. Stop. Please calm down. They’ve learnt their lesson now and I don’t want you to get into any more trouble.’ came Emily’s pleading voice and at once she felt those familiar hands tugging her arm and smelt the familiar scent of vanilla and she found herself giving in. She sat back down beside the tall brunette who wrapped her in her arms. All the anger faded away and guilt came to take it’s place. She didn’t even notice that she was crying until drops of moisture hit her hand. 

Omg why am I crying and why is Em holding me I should be the one who is comforting her how did this happen omg Beca thought to herself. Not that she is complaining though.

‘Well I don’t really know why you’re crying but you’re really comfy to hold so you’re slightly comforting me as well.’ Emily whispered with a slight chuckle. Beca’s face immediately turned as red as a tomato as she thought omg I said that out loud?!

‘You didn’t say that out loud, Beca. But I am a witch after all.’ said the fifth-year Hufflepuff with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr : weirdcrappystuff


	4. Cupid? Or not Cupid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Chacie!!!

‘Come ON, Stace.’ Emily gave out an exasperated sigh as she put down her half-eaten toast and looked at Stacie in the eye. ‘It’s not that hard, besides, Chloe definitely likes you. Why are you even hesitating?’

‘Easy for you to say. You’ve got that midget wrapped around your finger. Chloe is probably being flirted with by some handsome Quidditch player right now.’ huffed Stacie. She grumpily drank a sip of her cup of pumpkin juice before widening her eyes and took a quick glance of herself on the silver cup. ‘Speaking of the devil.’ she said through her teeth.

Emily looked up from her meal only to find her girlfriend and her best friend Chloe walking into the hall. She chuckled at her best friend’s antics before waving frantically at the duo. She saw Beca catch sight of her before grinning and signalling Chloe to head to their direction. As the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff slid into their saved seats next to herself and Stacie, she smiled knowingly as she could have sworn that the ‘soon-to-be couple’ in front of her secretly glanced at each other shyly. It was really cute and she had to use all her willpower to stop herself from squealing.

Stacie Conrad, Emily’s best friend, probably the flirtiest student in the whole school has a huge ass crush on Chloe Beale. Who is Beca Mitchell’s best friend, probably the most crushed-on student in school and has a huge ass crush on Stacie Conrad. Both of them don’t have the courage to confess to each other, coming up with numerous excuses like ‘she doesn’t like me back’ or ‘it’s not the right time to confess yet’. They’re just too dense to notice that their crush obviously sees them more as a friend. To be honest, it was pretty cute at first, the shy glances and loving smiles, but recently the sexual tension got pretty intense and Emily found it just a bit too disturbing. Which is why she and Beca decided that it was time to take action and be the ‘Cupid’ in this situation. 

Later that day, when she and Beca are finally alone at the astronomy tower, they started to brainstorm ways to get their best friends together. 

‘How’bout the four of us go to Hogsmeade together next week and we leave them at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop?’ suggested Emily.

The plan didn’t go quite as planned. Fat Amy and Bumper decided to go on a date at the cafe as well and ended up sharing a table with Chloe and Stacie as there weren't enough seats. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff unluckily spent their ‘date’ trying to stop Fat Amy and her boyfriend from making out across the table noisily in front of about thirty students and professors.

‘We could play 7 minutes in heaven with the Bellas and play until either of them spin the bottle at their crush?’ said Beca.

That went totally downhill. The game went on for hours and Chloe and Stacie still hadn’t been locked inside the broom closet. They have made out with every single one of the Bellas EXCEPT each other, even Beca and Emily, which made them pretty mad. At last the Bellas got bored and left one by one. Stacie and Chloe decided to leave as well, and Beca and Emily realised that they just wasted hours of their time to get their best friends together without any success.

‘I don’t wanna be the matchmaker anymore.’ groaned Emily the next day. ‘It’s too hard and they’re too dense.’ 

‘I agree’ murmured Beca. ‘Anyways, where are they? Shouldn’t they be here already?’

‘Guess what? I just ran into Chloe Beale and Stacie Conrad making out in the Astronomy Tower!’ someone said loudly. Beca and Emily’s eyes immediately widened and without a second thought, both grabbed their stuff and ran out of the Great Hall, heading to the tower.

‘The moment of truth.’ panted Emily as they reached the top of the tower. She gluped as she pushed open the door. There they were, the two girls they desperately tried to pair up for weeks making out passionately in front of them.

‘What the hell?!’ shouted Beca as she took in the scene in front of her. The couple turned around abruptly, lips swollen and hair disheveled. However, it was clear that both were not ashamed of being caught by their best friends judging by the smug smiles on their faces.

‘What, Beca? Shouldn’t you be happy that Stace and I are together? You two have been planning on matching us up for weeks haven’t you?’ teased Chloe. Stacie chuckled in response and winked at Emily.

‘Stace, when did you guys get together?’ asked Emily quietly.

‘Hmm… Around June, I think. Don’t be mad, guys. We just thought it would be quite fun to fool around a little bit and play dense. We appreciate your efforts though.’ replied Stacie with a grin.

‘It’s freaking November! You fooled us for five months! God how did we not find out about this sooner?’ sighed Beca as she ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

‘You guys are pretty dense. I mean, I needed to try really hard to resist telling you about us. The rest of the Bellas already found out, by the way.’ chuckled Chloe. ‘Now if you don’t mind, Stace and I would like to return to our unfinished business, unless you want to stay and watch us.’

‘No thanks!’ shouted Emily, red in the face as she dragged Beca down the stairs. 

‘You know, although they are a pain in the ass, we still love them lots.’ sighed Beca as they descended the stairs.

‘Yeah’ said Emily. ‘You gotta admit it though, they’re cute together.’

Beca just rolled her eyes and muttered,’ We’re gotta get some earbuds though. They might end up having sex next to us one day.’ Well, it’s true and Emily is definitely not looking forward to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr : weirdcrappystuff


End file.
